


乱世【上】

by sumian28



Category: all千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumian28/pseuds/sumian28





	乱世【上】

1911年刚开年不久，云南片马地区就传来了英兵入侵的消息，才安稳了不久，又听说宫里慈禧太后面前的大红人李莲英总管病逝，又该是一顿折腾了。

徐天明放下手中纸报，徐家三代经商，说不上富可敌国，也算得上是富甲一方，更何况这天子脚下，谁人也混不到徐家这番地步。只可惜如今这世道不好，除了满清政府，徐家还要讨好不少军阀土匪，曾经为之荣耀的门第现在却成了要与各路神仙周旋的境地，徐天明只觉得力不从心。

父亲现在还是家中掌事的主，倒也松了不少徐天明的担子，让他也乐意在外面摆出副不求上进的纨绔子弟的模样。

在外面逛了会儿烟花巷子，又去街转角的杨掌柜那里收了帐，徐天明趁着天色还没暗，正打算回家。刚迈开腿没走两步，隐约觉得有人跟着自己。论说徐家少爷谁人不知，绑架也不至于连天黑都等不及，徐天明又快走两步，猛一回头，只见一个小乞丐正抱着只黑猫站他后面四五步远。

徐天明又走，小乞丐一句话也不说就跟着，徐天明停下来，小乞丐也停下来。徐天明看着小乞丐黑黑瘦瘦的，也不像是个杀人越货的主儿，转身走回去，倒是小乞丐后退了两步，站着不动了。

“打哪儿来的？”徐天明打量着面前的人，衣衫褴褛，头发都快长过肩膀了，看不清男女，不过能确定的是个孩子，似乎连骨头都没长开的样子。

小乞丐摸着自己怀里的黑猫，连嘴也不张，用手指了指肚子，示意自己饿了。

“不会说话？”徐天明也没多想，朱门酒肉臭，路有冻死骨，这紫禁城也是天天死人，满街都是形容枯槁的贫民，多一个少一个小乞丐又算什么呢。

徐天明招了招手，让小乞丐和他一起走，他也不知道自己为什么一时拉着个街边捡来的孩子在这大发善心，算了，当积德了。小乞丐走过去，跟在他身后一步远的地方，徐天明从他破烂的帽檐下看见了那个小乞丐的眼睛。

猫一样的浅色。

徐家收了个小乞丐在这瞬息万变的世道上连条报边新闻都算不上。

徐天明领了小乞丐回家里，吩咐了几个仆人收拾出了阁楼上的一个小隔间，又让几个人领着小乞丐去洗澡。也不知道是男是女，徐天明随便翻出了一件自己侄子的睡衣，折腾完了，徐天明坐在阁楼隔间的床上，这才算回过神来。

仔细想想也是有缘啊，徐大少爷在北京城闯荡这么多年，什么乞丐没见过，今天硬是领回家来一个，就当是领回来个下人吧，就是不知道徐老爷子怎么想。

徐天明神游了不一会儿，这边小乞丐已经洗干净，让佣人嬷嬷送进来了。徐天明见到洗干净的小乞丐也是不由得一愣，小乞丐换上了规矩的睡衣，那些黑的白的脏也没了，倒是露出了一张清清楚楚白白净净的小脸，大眼睛，高鼻梁，粉的嘴，纤瘦细长的身形，不比花楼里的姑娘差，刚洗干净的头发还没晾干，几缕打着卷儿地粘在饱满白皙的额头上。

这么一洗，更叫徐少爷分不清男女。

“少爷，小公子洗干净了。”佣人嬷嬷出了声，倒也打破了这个僵局。

“好，您回去吧。”徐天明心里暗暗叹了口气，男孩。

等到嬷嬷走了，徐天明把小乞丐搭在脖子上的毛巾抽下来，放在他手上，“把头发擦干。”

小乞丐也坐在床上，就坐在徐天明的身旁，徐天明能闻到小乞丐身上的沐浴露香味，和谁家姨太太身上的香味差不多，但徐天明也没觉得谁家姨太太比得上小乞丐好看。小乞丐不慌不忙地擦着头发，一副大家闺秀的气派，像是蒙了难的大户人家里逃出来的。

可惜是个哑巴，“你叫什么？”徐天明想着总不能小乞丐小哑巴的叫他，要是他摇头，自己说不定还能给他起个名字。

“你不说话，那就是没名字咯，我给你起一个？”徐天明还没来得及想那些诗经楚辞，只听得冷冷清清的声音低声说了一句，“阿易。”

那小乞丐看徐天明还没反应过来的样子，又轻声说了一遍，“我叫阿易。”

小乞丐，不，阿易在徐家已经住了两个多月，与徐天明同进同出，同吃同住。比起徐天明偶尔的献宠卖乖，阿易冷清得不食人间烟火的样子更像是个富家少爷。

期间流言四起，与徐天明同进同出的保镖仆人不在少数，可谁也没有阿易生得这般漂亮。都说徐家少爷被狐媚子惑住，把妖精领回家去了。徐天明正为家里谣言四起头疼的找不着北，而早被冠上狐媚子名头的阿易还在阁楼上逗猫逗得兴起。

不过好在阿易不惹祸，也从不要求徐天明什么，家里下人嘴里话里的也就安分了段日子，狐媚子就狐媚子吧，谁叫人家比老爷的九个姨太太长得都好看，活该人家命好。安分守己一心成仙的狐狸精在世人口中渐渐地就没了谈资。

阿易一点儿也不在乎别人的看法，照样跟着徐天明一起进出。徐天明倒是付出了点代价，过往收账要不就是对了账目收钱走人，要不就是拿不出钱赶明儿再来，一天怎么着也能收个三四家。自打带了阿易在身边，连这收账都麻烦了许多，店里摆着茶点，连翻个账本都要半盏茶的功夫，徐天明等的不耐烦，阿易不说话坐在边上，吃着芙蓉酥，就着普洱茶，乖得不像样。

谁不想见见徐少爷身边的绝色啊。

单是心血来潮在路边捡了个乞丐，回家一洗竟是个小美人儿的事儿，添油加醋地往外一说，乱世无趣，谁不想除了军阀乱战之外再有点能嚼得心猿意马的闲话啊，徐天明也只是东一耳朵西一耳朵地听家里人乱说，哪知道外面早就热闹得翻了天，街头巷尾说书的都恨不得把这段儿当过场讲。

徐天明拿着费了八百辈子的劲儿收来的帐，硬着装成瞎子看不见那小老板对着阿易色眯眯的样儿，一身和气地出了店铺。

“阿易，你明天不用跟着我收账了。”徐天明想摸摸他的丸子头，这是今天早上嬷嬷刚给扎上的，跟个姑娘似的可爱。

“我不。”阿易躲开了他的手，嘴里还嚼着没咽下去的糕点。阿易拍了拍手上沾着的点心渣，走在徐天明前面。

“为什么？收账这么好玩？”徐天明不是没看见阿易看到那个色鬼时的微微皱眉。

“家里更无聊。”

阿易摆了摆手走在回徐家的路上，徐天明在后面跟着他，北京城的余晖洒在阿易身上，让徐天明生出一种他就要走远的错觉。


End file.
